vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fumikage Tokoyami
|-|School Uniform= |-|Hero Costume= Summary Fumikage Tokoyami (常闇踏陰 Tokoyami Fumikage) is a member of Class 1-A at U.A. High School. An oddly dark and serious individual, his strange mannerisms belie his powerful Quirk and the heart of a true hero, earning him an internship under Hawks, one of Japan's top Pro Heroes. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, 8-C with Dark Shadow | High 8-C with Dark Shadow Name: Fumikage Tokoyami, "Tsukuyomi" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 15 (First Appearance), 16 (Current) Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shadow Manipulation, Animated Shadow, Flight Attack Potency: Unknown physically (Stated to be very weak physically), Building level+ with Dark Shadow (One of the strongest Quirks in Class 1-A, making him comparable to Kirishima with Hardening. Should have been able to defeat One-Point Bots to pass U.A.'s Entrance Exam) | Large Building level with Dark Shadow (Easily overpowered Moonfish's Blade-Tooth) Speed: Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions (Comparable to other heroes in training), Supersonic with Dark Shadow (Reacted to and blocked Kaminari's Indiscriminate Shock), Subsonic with Black Fallen Angel (Must be able to move at subsonic speeds in order to stay in the air and fly) | Supersonic+ with Dark Shadow (Faster than Moonfish, who can outpace both Bakugou and Todoroki) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically, Class 5 with Dark Shadow (Comparable to Shouji) | Class 10 with Dark Shadow (Casually tossed multiple trees at once) Striking Strength: Unknown physically, Building Class+ with Dark Shadow | Large Building Class with Dark Shadow Durability: Small Building level+ physically (Able to withstand a large explosion from Bakugou), Building level+ with Dark Shadow and Black Abyss (Took a blast from Kaminari's Electrification. Black Abyss gets rid of Tokoyami's physical weaknesses) | Large Building level with Dark Shadow (Has never been actually harmed, just weakened) Stamina: High (Was able to fight continuously for eight hours against Pixie-Bob's Earth Beasts) Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with Dark Shadow Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Dark Shadow has an energy limit and when it runs out, Dark Shadow will retract back into Fumikage. It is also sensitive to light and luminous attacks will make it weaken and reduce in size. Keeping Dark Shadow under control while in the dark puts a lot of stress on Fumikage's body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dark Shadow: This Quirk allows Fumikage to host a shadow-like elastic monster within his body called Dark Shadow. Fumikage can use Dark Shadow for a number of purposes, such as attack, defense, and support. Dark Shadow has shown to be sentient and capable of speech. The personality, power, and control of Dark Shadow depend on darkness and light. In darker environments, Dark Shadow becomes much stronger and is able to sense even the smallest of movements easily, however, it goes berserk to the point that Tokoyami is unable to control it. *'Black Abyss:' Fumikage's special move, where he equips Dark Shadow onto himself as if he were a suit of armor. This move apparently mitigates his physical weaknesses and gives him characteristics comparable to that of Dark Shadow. **'Piercing Twilight Claws:' Dark shadow shoots his extendable claw out to attack opponents. **'Covert Black-Ops Arms:' Dark Shadow shoots out both of his arms, which attack opponents, as well as surround them. *'Black Fallen Angel:' Fumikage wraps himself up in Dark Shadow's arms and allows himself to be carried by it, while Dark Shadow flies by flapping its arms like wings. Key: Light Environment | Dark Environment Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Blake Belladonna (RWBY) Blake's Profile (8-C Blake was used, and the fight took place at sunset to allow Dark Shadow grow in power during the fight. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Birds Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Berserkers Category:Duos Category:Shadow Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8